


I've Got An Elastic Heart

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aiden thinks it's hilarious, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Camille doesn't understand, Camille plays therapist to Klaus, Elijah calls Klaus Little Doll, Elijah is an asshat, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Klaus, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Video, Klaus acts like a mother, Klaus is a Failwolf, Klaus is cute, M/M, Marcel is disturbed, Mild S&M, My First Work in This Fandom, Phone Sex, Post-All That Remains, Rebekah Ships It, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems calm for now, but the Necromancers and Witches have something up their sleeve, and Klaus is afraid again for Hope's life, and his own, with Elijah acting Mightier-Than-Thou, he is forced to turn to Rebekah and Marcel for help, they decide to help.<br/>But Rebekah asks for the truth of something she'd suspected for over 300 years, about Klaus and Elijah.</p><p>Klaus loses it and has a downward spiral that leads him straight to his brother's hiding place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got An Elastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it, plz don't judge :( comments and kudos welcome....  
> Also sorry for the out of character stuff

Klaus paced in his room, thinking about everything that's happened, a new threat was rising, and it terrified him.

He called Marcel.

Marcel picked up, "What do you want?" he asks simply.

"I need help....to protect Hope..." Klaus said, his voice trembling.

"From just me?"

"No...I need my dear sister's help too...."

Rebekah took the phone, "We'll help but I want the truth about something"

"What would that be?"

"I'll ask when I arrive...."

She hung up, Klaus locked his phone and stuck it in his pocket and walked over to Hope's crib, looking at her with a sad smile.

"I'll protect you, I promise...." he says sadly.

\-----------------

When Rebekah and Marcel arrive Klaus is waiting for them in the dining room, Hope is now in a crib just behind him, he never leaves her where he can't see her now.

"Would you like to sit?" he asks.

Marcel sits down.

Rebekah glares at him, "Before we look for helpers, tell me the truth about you and Elijah, why you are fixated on each other....I have a suspicion to something, and have for over 300 years brother.....why do you favor Elijah? And why does he favor you? You who has put us through so much pain....are you fucking? Kissing? Touching? Are you lovers for fuck sake??"

Klaus pales.

His heartbeat damn near halts.

She _knew?_

For that long?

_But how?_

"Niklaus! Answer me! Or I will leave!"

Marcell looks disturbed and uncomfortable as hell.

Klaus stands and growls, trying not to yell as he slams his hands onto the table, "YES! Alright?? Do you want to hear all about how big brother, 'prim and proper' 'sweet good' Elijah seduces me, and makes me crazy?? Or how about how he treats me like a goddamn princess and makes me cry when he leaves because I've angered him??? I cry myself to sleep at night because I can't protect my own daughter, and my dear brother is not here to help me!!!"

Rebekah looks dumbfounded, Klaus was crying now, Marcell just shook his head trying to get the image of the brothers out of his brain.

"So I was right?" Rebekah said calmly.

Klaus nods and slumps into his chair, burying his face in his hands, sobbing hard.

"He left again....and I don't think he'll ever come back this time..." he whimpers.

Rebekah places a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry..."

Klaus flinches abit, "I wish I was better....good....but I'm cursed...."

Rebekah hugs her brother, "You'll see him again, he'll forgive you....someday....he always does..."

"Not for this...there's blood on my hands that I can't get off this time..."

"Go talk to Cami, we'll watch Hope, you just get yourself feeling better...." she helps him out of his seat and hugs him, he goes to leave, "And Nik....if he loves you as much as I'm sure he does....next time you see him....he'll be happy to see you...."

Klaus huffs, "I wish..." he mutters before leaving.

Marcell looks at Rebekah, "If you knew why'd you ask?"

"I wanted him to admit it to me, and himself....sorry you had to hear and see that...."

"It's fine, but I need to scrub that image from my brain...."

\----------------------------

"What's wrong? Talk or don't, I'm here either way..." Camille said softly.

Klaus sighs and takes a drink of the scotch she poured for him.

"My sister made me tell her all about myself and my dear brother Elijah....she knew apparently.... She seems to think I'll see him again and he won't kill me...."

Camille makes a face, "I still don't understand it, but I'm not close minded....I don't think he would kill you either....from the memories you've shared with me, I think he loves you more than he can even admit to himself..."

"Rebekah made me admit every feeling I have for Elijah, and I cried...." Klaus sighs, "I even admitted that I've been crying myself to sleep every night since he left, over him and my inability to protect my own daughter...."

"I cried Cami...."

Camille looks at him, "I've seen you cry, something tells me you sobbed in front of her..."

"I did. Like a five year old that fell and hurt themselves...." Klaus huffed.

Camille sighed, "Don't lose your mind over this okay? It was just Rebekah trying to upset you"

"She succeeded...." he gets up, his blue eyes swimming with tears again.

"Be careful out there tonight, the witches are acting sketchy..." Camille warns, Klaus nods and leaves.

He cries as he walks down the street.

\-----------------------------

Somehow Klaus finds himself in a almost deserted area of the city.

He walks into a lovely kept garden, _too lovely_ he thought for a moment he sits near a lovely red rose bush.

Looking at the sky he starts to hum a tune from a song he recently, laying on his back.

He looks at the stars, thinking briefly it'd be a nice place to die, but he pushed that thought away.

_"the stars, the moon,_

_They have all been blown out,_

_You left me in the dark._

_No dawn, no day,_

_I'm always in this twilight._

_In the shadow of your heart."_

He cries again as he goes back to humming.

He pushes all other sounds to hear the wind and his vocals be carried by it.

He doesn't know someone is watching and listening now.

When he's done humming the song he barely hears the noise of footsteps, he closes his eyes.

"Kidnap me, get the stake, or if you have it, just kill me, my sister will have the child she always wanted, leave my daughter alone, just make it quick and painless....I don't care anymore..."

He sighes sadly as the footsteps stop near him and whoever it is kneels just above where his head is, and a warm hand strokes his cheek softly, he wonders why the hell they're doing it, his answer comes when the person leans over, breath ghosting over his lips.

"Don't say things like that Little Doll..." Elijah's smooth voice says before those lips meet Klaus's in a soft kiss.

New tears roll from Klaus's eyes as he kisses back, softly, he opens his eyes when they part.

Elijah moves to kneel beside the blonde, "I'd be devastated if I lost you..."

Klaus covers his face with his hands to cover his tears, he knows Elijah already knows he's crying.

Elijah shushes him, and pulls him into a warm hug, "I know you've been crying for me...."

Klaus shudders and cries more, clutching Elijah's jacket tightly.

"I love you..." Elijah says softly.

Klaus kept crying for abit.

"I'll be good.... I'll be good..." Klaus says, crying himself to sleep in his brothers arms.

Elijah carried Klaus into the building and lay him on a couch, sitting in a nearby chair and sending off a message to Rebekah to let her know Klaus was safe with him, soon after he dosed off watching the steady rise and fall of Klaus's chest, and listening to his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrryyyyyy


End file.
